


i wont say i’m in love | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hercules - Freeform, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Love Confessions, Song Lyrics, Swim Team, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, go watch hercules and listen to the soundtrack, track team, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “You’re looking for Percy, aren’t you.”We crossed a road and made our way down the hill. “Well he usually offers me a ride. Wait- no! Why would I care if he was here or not?”-in which annabeth wont admit that she’s in love
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Kudos: 37





	i wont say i’m in love | a percabeth oneshot

Percy Jackson really never gave it up. And it was getting on my nerves.

Almost two years now and he’s been chasing after me, doing all sorts of stuff to try to make me agree to go out with him. Whether it was reading my favourite books to have something to talk to me about, sitting at my track practices just to watch me then after offer me a ride home that I always turned down, sit in the library at the table beside me pretending to study but he just wanted to see me work, buy me lunch even? And so much more I’ve actually lost track.

Everyone knows what’s going on between us. Percy Jackson, star of the AHS swim team can’t stop falling on his knees for the star of the track team and smartest in the grade, Annabeth Chase.

It was quite flattering, and I wasn’t even leading him on. But he kept coming back.

“Hey, Piper. You ready?” 

She shut her locker door and smiled. “Sure. Let’s go.”

Piper and I always walked home together since she lived super close to me. Sometimes Hazel would tag along, but usually she stays late for after school swim practice.

We walked outside, dodging the many high school students filing out of school. The cool spring air felt nice after being in a gross smelly high school all day.

We started walking off property and down the street, but I couldn’t help but wonder...

“Looking for someone?” Piper asked me curiously.

I hesitated. “We’ll just usually-“

“You’re looking for Percy, aren’t you.”

We crossed a road and made our way down the hill. “Well he usually offers me a ride. Wait- no! Why would I care if he was here or not?”

Piper burst out laughing holding on to the railing as we half walked half jogged down the hill, our backpacks bouncing with every step.

“Girl, you have to give it up.” She hit me lightly on the arm.

_Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of_

I put my sunglasses on and rolled my eyes. “No way. I won’t say I’m in love. And I’m not! Fuck you Piper.”

She just laughed even harder.

It’s been happening for weeks now. And it’s driving me crazy. 

Has Percy fallen out of love with me? He hasn’t talked, or begged for me in about three weeks! I’m trying not to care. I really am.

But it scares me that deep down I do.

_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out”_

I stared up at the ceiling. It was impossible to get the black haired boy with that mischievous but goofy smile out of my head.

His stupid blue car and stupid blue sweaters. I couldn’t stop.

And the thing is, I don’t care about him! I really don’t. I have to focus on going into senior year with the best grades, and my architecture career and maybe even getting a track scholarship. I can let love distract me from all of that. Nothing can take what I’m working towards away from me.

I sighed and picked up my phone, dialing Piper’s number.

“It’s three am, what do you want.” She mumbled instantly.

“I’m scared.” I whispered.

“Why? What happened?”

I hesitated. Tears threatening to drop from my eyes. “I don’t know.” My voice cracked. How pathetic that I was crying over a boy, we weren’t even together, though it still felt like a breakup.

Seeing Percy in the halls with his friends, seeing him drive away from the school, looking at the bleachers at early morning practice and him not being there? Him just pretending I don’t exist? It hurts and it doesn’t make sense. Because he didn’t tell me why, he just stopped.

“Babe talk to me.” Piper seemed awake now. “What’s going on?”

I let out a sob. “Why did he stop, Piper?”

She sighed. “I thought that you didn’t-“

“I don’t !” I interrupted. “I don’t. And I know it’s my fault because I didn’t show interest and maybe he moved on but- but it just doesn’t feel right.” I cried.

“Annabeth... Maybe you should talk to him. So maybe you're not in love with him, but maybe you guys had some type of friendship I don’t know. Just- text him and ask him about it.”

I sniffed. “Why should I show him that I care?”

“Because you do. You do care, Annabeth.”

_Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad_

On the weekend I decided I was going insane and texted Percy.

**Annabeth  
Hey**

It was a few hours later when I was making dinner when my phone buzzed. I leaped to it, staring at the message wildly.

**Percy  
Hey Annabae! How’s it going?**

Was he mocking me? Did he think this was funny?

**Annabeth  
How could you pretend that everything is okay. That you didn’t completely ghost me.**

I don’t know where sudden outburst came from, and I don’t know why I cared so much. 

**Percy  
Hmmm Im not sure. I’ve been quite busy. If it means that much to you... want to go for lunch?**

I yelled and threw my phone on the couch covering my face with my hands. “Fuck him.” I whispered to myself.

I couldn’t say yes. That would just show that- that I like him. And I don’t. I was just trying to figure out why he would ignore me.

“Hey Annabeth!” Piper walked into my house. It was an everyday thing.

“Guess what? I-“ she walked into the kitchen noticing my red rimmed eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Percy.” The tears just flowed out of me. “He just asked me out.” I sobbed.

Piper looked at me confused. “Isn’t that what-“

I slammed my hands on the counter. “No! No, I don’t want that! I just wanted to know why he ghosted me. And then he came in all smug like, ‘well since you care so much what to have sex with me?’” I imitated Percy which was _way_ off, but whatever.

“He said that?” Piper snorted.

“No! Just- what do I do?” I slid down and sat on the kitchen floor. 

Piper sat right next to me hugging my shoulders. “I think it’s a little more than you wanted someone to chase after you.”

“No it’s s-“ I started.

“No, Annabeth, listen. You like him. You don’t have to say it out loud but you fucking do. So I’m going to make sure he goes to your early morning practice tomorrow and-“

“No! Piper!” I cried. 

She shook her head. “Give it up, babe.”

_Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
We'll do it until you admit you're in love  
You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it_

Just like Piper threatened, Percy was sitting on the bleachers the next morning at my track practice.

“Damn that boy is back at it again isn't he?” Jason asked me.

We were fooling around on the tennis court that was beside the track, hitting the ball back and forth while waiting for coach to show up.

I glanced at the bleachers where Percy sat staring at me. From far I couldn't make out his face, but it was almost like he was admiring me. Or maybe that was my expectations talking.

“Yeah. He never gives up.”

Jason won the game, and coach showed up, instantly telling us to warm up with sprints.

After practice we had about an hour until classes started for the day. Usually I would go home and shower then come back, or go out for breakfast with some of the team, but today I stayed behind.

The whole practice Percy was watching me from the bleachers. He just sat in the same spot, looking at me run for about an hour and a half.

After everyone finished stretching and started to file out, I made my way to him.

Okay so maybe Piper was right. Maybe I _do_ like him. I won't admit it out loud because I’m still unsure and terrified myself, but yeah. I think I like him a lot.

It was the jokes he told me, and the food he bought me. It was the way he cheered me on and constantly complimented my insecurities. It was the way he never gave up and loved me when I was too scared to love him back.

I sat next to him on the bleachers, leaving enough space for a backpack.

I didn’t say anything, and neither did he. We just stared ahead, looking over the track and field, the morning sun shining on our faces.

“Do you know how sorry I am?” I said after a few minutes.

He thought, not saying anything. “What’s there to be sorry for?”

We still didn’t look at each other. I didn't want him to read my face. “For pushing you away. I am sorry. Really.”

“You’re not obligated to like me.” He smiled, shaking his head as if I told a funny joke. “But I like you. I never stopped.”

I nodded and looked at him. He looked at me.

“I won't say it out loud.” I said.

But he seemed to be able to read the look in my eyes because he just took my hand and moved closer to me saying, “I know.”

_Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_


End file.
